Orange Flash
Orange Flash is an unofficial member of the Gondilie Force and is a goldfish whom has trained to the point where he can create fish-man clones of himself and also create water, both of which he does without a Tavanigi. He is also a major antagonist in both the Battle for the Zeikronam Arc and the RMPFTD war. Appearance In his goldfish form he looks like an average goldfish. In his fishman form, however, he looks like a large goldfish with more of a human physique, and his fins (with are larger in proportion to his fishman body than they normally would be) are rolled up into limbs. Also, his eyes, instead of being all black, like they are in his goldfish form, appear like normal eyes, though he does not ever close his eyes, even when sleeping. He also sometimes wears suits, though they have been the only thing he's ever worn. He either wears a black tuxedo with a bow tie or a white suit with a cream tie and a red rose on his left buttonhole. Personality Orange Flash is usually seen advising Tona and helping him or his allies in battles. He is usually very lenient, such as when he initially allowed 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden to run away, even though Maiden had just beaten Garethine Chocochops, who is Orange Flash's close friend, to a pulp. After beginning a battle, however, he will make sure to absolutely destroy his opponents and becomes very angry if they escape. He, however, does not seem to mind losing a battle, as his fishman clones easily recharge over time, and instead respects the person who defeated him. He also, ironically, has a very good memory, unlike the stereotype that all goldfish have bad memories. Relationships Allies Tona Gondilie Tona initially met Orange Flash when he was swimming in an enormous sea on an unnamed planet, 46 years prior to the current storyline. This planet's underwater world was renowned for being beautiful, and, while taking photos, Tona stumbled upon an orphaned goldfish less than a week old. He raised the goldfish to exceed the usual lifespan of goldfish and gain the incredible powers of water control, fishman clone-creating and also speaking audible English. As a result, Orange Flash highly respects Tona, yet also often advises his decisions and keeps him from getting side-tracked (which easily happens to him). 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden Maiden is an ally of Orange Flash, and they met when Maiden wanted to be trained by Tona. Orange Flash initially defeated him after he beat Garethine Chocochops to a pulp on his quest to get to Tona. While Orange Flash initially thought nothing of Maiden and defeated him, he later began to like him, such as telling Tona that he had to train Maiden due to him putting his foot on Maiden's head to stop him (as Tona had stated that he would train Maiden if Maiden were to manage to get a hit on Tona with any part of his body, through either of their clothes). They slowly got closer in strength and became sparring partners, and became friends. Garethine Chocochops While it has not fully been shown, it is assumed that Orange Flash share a close friendship as he was angry when Garethine was punched through Tona's front door by Maiden. Also, Garethine was sad to see Orange Flash leaving to journey across the universe with the Gondilie Force after he had spent a year with Garethine and the others living in Tona's holiday home. The Gondilie Force Orange Flash, while being considered an unofficial member of the force, often works with them to defeat serious threats (e.g. the Pet Finders, the Darkness). It is also heavily implied that Orange Flash used to be an official member of the Gondilie Force as they are always very friendly to each other and it is noted that Orange Flash had only been living in Tona's holiday home on Jaakkon with Garethine and the others for a year prior to the Tona Gondilie Arc. It is also referenced that Orange Flash used to help Hypitsaw lead Battalion 002, as they often call him 'sir' or 'boss' and give him lots of respect. Also, by the way Orange Flash trains Maiden with Maiden, it is also presumed that he, Hypitsaw and Tona trained Battalion 001. Roremon Cajikhess Roremon and Orange Flash share a close bond, and they are often the two that have to keep Tona in line. Enemies History Origins 46 years ago, Orange Flash lived on a planet with giant, beautiful seas. Less than one week old, he had no memory of either of his parents (and, while many point out that goldfish infamously have bad memories, he always claims that to be untrue) and was all alone. At that time, however, Tona was swimming around the seas of the planets and sightseeing all of the beautiful corals when he found Orange Flash and decided to adopt him. He somehow managed to train Orange Flash to exceed the usual lifespan of goldfish and gain the incredible powers of water control, fishman clone-creating and also speaking audible English, but how he did so is unknown. Timeskip Saga Timeskip Arc When 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden was looking for Tona to train him, he found Tona's holiday home. When initially arriving there, he defeated Garethine Chocochops, who blocked him from entering. After punching Garethine Chocochops through the front door, Orange Flash saw this and created a fishman clone of himself, before warning Maiden that that was his last chance to run away. Maiden did not retreat, however, but lost to Orange Flash (mainly due to his over-reliance on Blood Form, which Orange Flash could easily exploit due to his water-control powers). Orange Flash then brought Maiden to Tona, who recognised him and told him that he would train him if he could land a single hit on his body, with any part of either of their bodies and through either of their clothes, including shoes. They fought, yet Tona easily evaded all of his attacks, but, in the end, placed his foot atop Maiden's head to stop him. Orange Flash pointed out that that officially counted as a win for Maiden, and when Tona pointed out that he was supposed to be on his side, Orange Flash admitted that he'd grown to like him after the fight they'd had and watching his determination (even though he did beat the crap out of Garethine Chocochops). Following that, Orange Flash helped train Maiden as well, and soon, when Maiden was strong enough, he became his sparring partner. Orange Flash stopped using his water control techniques on Maiden at this point to give him more of a chance, and, at some points, personally trained Maiden. When Maiden decided not to fight in the war of Darkness yet Tona realised that it was the perfect opportunity to take on the Pet Finders, Orange Flash assumed that they would be fine without him, and told Tona that he would not take part in the battle. Lord of Darkness saga Lord of Darkness arc After Tona defeated Kaseben, Orange Flash decided that, although he had been living on Tona's holiday home on Jaakkon with Garethine Chocochops and the others for a year, he would go away with the Gondilie Force to have adventures across the universe. Zeikronam saga Battle for the Zeikronam arc Krei, Querv and Geataalo are attacked by an entire fleet of Pet Finders, which Geataalo notes has over one hundred people in it. As they go to shoot the trio, Orange Flash takes the moisture out of the ground and multiplies it by thousands of times, causing a tsunami to appear from underneath the Pet Finder fleet, causing them all to be trapped in it. He then sends smaller waves to pick up a pylon and throws it into the tsunami, causing all of the Pet Finders to be electrocuted, before making the tsunami go back into the ground, turning it into a swamp, while all of the Pet Finders and the pylon fall down into the swamp. Orange Flash then reveals himself, and he, Krei, Querv and Geataalo finish all of the Pet Finders that stand back up after the vicious onslaught Orange Flash just put them through. Orange Flash tries to slow down some higher ranking Pet Finders which attack with his water attacks. An entire Pet Finder army comes up from behind, however, and other members of the Gondilie Force keep the higher ranking Pet Finders at bay while Orange Flash, Krei, Querv and Geataalo keep the army at bay. Orange Flash tells them what to do, and acts as their leader while using his water-control powers to stop the army, yet they defeat Geataalo and break through. Orange Flash then builds a wall of water to stop them getting any further, and tells Querv to stop them getting through, while Krei continues blocking them. While Orange Flash is not looking, however, a Pet Finder swordsman cuts through the wall of water and jumps through before it reforms, before cutting Orange Flash in half, causing the fishman clone to disappear, leaving Krei and Querv surrounded. Three-and-a-half hours later (during which, Krei and Querv continue to fight off the Pet Finders, and are almost killed, Tona tells everyone his backstory, which gives Krei and Querv the chance to escape with Geataalo, and the massive-scale attack on the Pet Finder Tower begins) Krei is attacked by the same Pet Finder swordsman that destroyed Orange Flash's fishman clone, yet Orange Flash interferes and defeats the swordsman. Krei and Orange Flash then team up to defeat an entire squadron of Pet Finders, but Krei is eventually overpowered by them all. Roremon saves Krei, Querv and Geataalo from the battlefield and tells Orange Flash that she is bringing them to the Gondilie Force's care building, so Orange Flash creates a tsunami to give them cover while they escape. As Tona goes to destroy the crystal atop the Pet Finder tower, the infinity creatures stop him. Orange Flash continues fighting off the Pet Finder foot soldiers, but Squad 5 beta and Squad 3 Alpha send some of their best members to stop him. Surrounded, alongside the Three Nightmares he tells them that he will use up a large amount of energy to create a final tsunami to escape. He does so, and witnesses Tona's mysterious disappearance, before he begins to lose the energy for his clone, and it disintegrates. Later on, he and the Three Nightmares visit the Gondilie Force's intensive care unit and Angeraet calls Roremon a coward for backing out of the fight to bring some allies of the Gondilie Force back to their intensive care unit. Roremon tells them that they are powerful individuals and that they did well in battle and deserved to be saved. Later on, they visit Krei and tell him that he is strong and that when he is feeling better he should train in the Gondilie Force's training facility. RMPFTD war Pre-War arc Roremon notes that she has some powerful individuals on their side to Manipulation Man, and mentions Orange Flash in the list of said powerful individuals. When the scaffold is erected, Orange Flash is one of the people standing atop it. When Manipulation Man creates his dome around the Pet Finder Tower Orange Flash is seen staring up at it and, when the Light Void Master reveals himself, Orange Flash is seen, pointing and snickering at his appearance, while Roremon stands beside him, trying her best not to laugh. RMPFTD War arc Orange Flash notes that he's pleased that the end of the Pet Finders has finally arrived, and that he's happy that Tona will end the Light Void Master. Krei begins to fight off the average Pet Finder troops that try to attack, yet Manipulation Man tells him that every person on the scaffold is too powerful to be taken down by the average Pet Finder, and that there is no need to fight against them, while Orange Flash picks up the pile of defeated Pet Finders with a small wave, and throws them into the air, causing them to rain down above the Light Void Master. He then continues creating small waves to push away any Pet Finders that get close enough. When Timmy arrives to tell them that he's changed sides and he wants to apologize to Krei, Orange Flash is wary and tries to stop him, as does Roremon, but they are too late, and Timmy impales Krei. As Tona decapitates him, Orange Flash carelessly notes that Krei's wound should be fatal. Krei asks him and Roremon why Tona instantly attacked Timmy as soon as he made an aggressive move on him, while anyone on the scaffold could have defeated him, but they tell him that it's because Tona regards Krei as a powerful ally and an important part of the war, as he let them get the force field down, and thus Tona would believe that they are losing if they lost Krei. Tona then informs them that they will begin Operation Apocalypse. He and Souboj slice the ground beneath the Pet Finders apart into little squares, while Orange Flash creates a tsunami which fills in between all of the small squares. Querv uses his ropes to make the Pet Finders standing on the squares fall off and drown, while Manipulation Man blocks them in with a wall of plasma. Orange Flash creates tendrils of water out of the water around them to drag more Pet Finders into the abyss, yet Darp shatters Manipulation Man's plasma wall and the Pet Finders begin to escape, leading Orange Flash to pull all of the water back from between the squares and drop it upon the Pet Finders instead. They destroy it, however, and Orange Flash goes to personally attack them. Orange Flash uses his immense amount of strength to fight his way into the middle of the battlefield, but the Gondilie Force are beginning to lose. As they are pushed back, Orange Flash creates water barriers to block the Pet Finders while fighting them head-on as well, but they prove to be too much for him, and he is almost sliced in half by Brad the Lad, but he escapes on a tendril of water, as well as taking injured and unconscious members of the Gondilie Force back on tendrils of water. He lands back on the scaffold, and, at this point, the Gondilie Force are losing massively. When Manipulation Man will not let them escape, and makes them continue fighting, Krei is disgusted, but his wound from Timmy means that he cannot stop Manipulation Man. Geataalo is also horrified, and goes to attack, Manipulation Man, yet Manipulation Man just slices him down the chest and cuts off his arm for his own amusement, leading Krei to shout at Manipulation Man for his actions. Manipulation Man goes to attack Krei as well, but Orange Flash stops him. Orange Flash then demands he release them, but Manipulation Man only laughs, so Orange Flash sends a tendril of water down Manipulation Man's throat and threatens him until Manipulation Man releases the Gondilie Force. Orange Flash and Manipulation Man almost get into a massive fight, yet Roremon stops them. With the Gondilie Force almost defeated, he tells the Three Nightmares to reveal their Tavanigis, and Orange Flash helps them deal with all of the Pet Finders right on their doorstep, pushing them away. Brad slices at Souboj once more, yet Orange Flash blocks him with a wall of water. Brad cuts it in half before also cutting Orange Flash's fishman clone in half. Universal Plan saga F4CT0RY_47 arc To free the DOJ, Orange Flash, alongside the rest of the Gondilie Force, directly attack F4CT0RY_47 and Mirressen. He is seen blasting enormous cannons into the sides of the building, as well as shooting tendrils of water at Mirressen. Category:Characters Category:DOJ members Category:Former Antagonists category:Gondilie Force Members